Forget Me Not
by don't sweat the small stuff
Summary: Len has a touch of amnesia from a concussion, and Rin, Kaito and Meiko are there to repeatedly answer the same questions he asks every time his memory resets. ;; oneshot, implied Kaito/Meiko, Len/Miku and itty-bitty hints of Rin/Len. Rated T because Kaito is a pleasant person.


Len's greeted with a rush of pain to his head when he "wakes up" in a hospital bed. "What happened?" he asks immediately to the people sitting on his left – Rin; his sister, Kaito; his cousin, and Meiko; Kaito's girlfriend.

"Fucking again. _Again_," Kaito exclaims. "How many times does this make it now?"

"The six billionth," Meiko exaggerates in monotone.

Rin sinks lower into her chair, biting her lip anxiously. Well – Len thinks she's biting her lip anxiously. She usually _does_ mutilate her mouth when she's worried – or nervous – or, whatever.

"Guys?" Len says. "What happened?" Rin is awfully quiet. She would usually be the one jumping up and down and answering the question. And screaming and hanging from the fan. And yelling at him and telling him he's an awful brother at the top of her lungs. And tipping ice-cold water on him when he tries to sleep in on Saturday mornings when she wants to drag him to the movies to see _Les Miserables_ or whatever it's called. So, he can't help but feel slightly concerned for his overly abusive and excited sister.

Kaito shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "You were abducted by aliens. They sucked your brains out and tested you for HIV," he replies.

Meiko turns to hit Kaito on the head. "_Kaito!_" she squeals, grimacing. She turns back to Len. "Don't listen to him. You were hit by a reversing car and got a concussion."

Len swallows uneasily. "Oh," he says. "When was that? What's the time now?"

Meiko looks at Kaito and he shrugs. "I dunno – um, we went out for lunch around noon and when we were in the car park you did a brain-fart and threw yourself willingly in front of a car. It's now two o'clock."

He frowns. "Okay…"

"Hey, you know where Miku was going?" Kaito then questions.

Len tilts his head. "Miku? Miku who?"

Meiko and Kaito shift uncomfortably, and Rin responds grumpily, "Your drippy girlfriend. The one with too much hair."

An image of a pretty girl with twin tails flashes in Len's mind and he goes, "…Oh. Miku _Hatsune_ – No? I don't know where she was going."

Rin then says coldly, "She's actually your ex-girlfriend."

Kaito and Meiko both turn to glare at Rin, who's sulking. Len blinks, confused. He's a little shocked – and depressed, but definitely confused. "We broke up…?" he asks. "When?"

"Yesterday," the three of them chorus simultaneously.

"Because apparently you are 'too close' to your sister," Rin adds, using her fingers as quotation marks around 'too close' to exaggerate her point. Then she sinks back into her chair and folds her arms over her chest to continue sulking. "I want to grab one of those darn pigtails of hers and shove it down her godforsaken throat."

The group falls into a minute, five second silence as they all think about Miku choking on her own hair.

"So do you know where Miku was going?" Kaito repeats.

Len fidgets, a little shaken by his sisters response. Yeah, sure, he probably _does_ occasionally treat her like a princess – but she's his _sister_. Miku has no reason to be jealous of her or whatever. She's his _sister_. His _sister_. As if –

Len's greeted with a rush of pain to his head when he "wakes up" in a hospital bed. "What happened?" he asks immediately to the people sitting on his left – Rin; his sister, Kaito; his cousin, and Meiko; Kaito's girlfriend.

Kaito rubs his eyes, Meiko just groans. "That time it was a little longer," she notes. "He's getting better. And he remembered Miku that time."

"Miku?" Len echoes. "Miku Hatsune? Why wouldn't I remember her?"

"You got a concussion," Kaito says dully. "You got a touch of amnesia."

Len blinks. "Why?" He looks over at Rin – sunk down into her chair, bottom lip drooping, arms folded over her chest. "What's wrong with Rin?"

"You got hit by a car today," Meiko explains calmly. "And ignore Rin; she's just pissed off because she's hungry. Although she refuses to go to the vending machine outside to get something to eat."

Len wants to ask what the hell a vending machine is, but Rin mutters venomously, "Shut up, Meiko."

"You should probably eat," Len tells her, frowning in concern. "You'll fade away to a shadow."

Then Rin rolls her eyes and stands up abruptly, sending the chair backwards into the curtain-thing behind her. "Whatever, whatever, whatever," she says all in an exhale, while storming out of the room in this atmosphere of bitterness.

Meiko sighs wearily. Kaito just shrugs at Len when he looks in his direction questioningly, like, _are you sure she's not upset because of something else?_ "Anyway, do you remember anything today?"

Len gives Kaito a blank expression. "I remember getting dressed to go to school…" he says slowly.

"That was Friday. Today's Sunday," Meiko advises.

"Oh," he murmurs, looking at his hands – both his palms have grazes on them. "What happened?"

Meiko looks at Kaito uneasily. "Well, we went out to go have lunch, and you had a bit of a kerfuffle with Rin over something – I think it was Miku? – And then you accidentally walked behind a reversing car in the parking lot and you got hit. Then we took you to hospital and you've been awake all afternoon. You really only got a concussion – and a few scratches and bruises. It could've been worse. A lot worse, actually. You're lucky the car stopped as soon as it hit you. Otherwise your head would've been crushed."

Len bites the inside of his mouth. "Oh," he says. "I can't remember any of it. Is that bad?"

Kaito shrugs. "No. It's only temporary, the doctor said."

"So I'll remember it later on?"

Meiko and Kaito exchange glances. "Uh, well, maybe not all of today…" Meiko says slowly. "But you'll start to remember other things – and perhaps stop asking the same questions every three or four minutes."

Rin enters the room again, a packet of chips in hand. But she hasn't opened it or anything. She just sits back down in her chair and looks at the unopened packet in her hands, _still_ bitter and sulky. Len watches her warily. "She wasn't hit by the car or anything, was she?" he then asks.

Rin doesn't lift her head. Meiko scratches her head. "No… just you. Just you, Len. She stopped and you kept going."

Then Rin starts to cry. "It's all my fault," she says.

"Oh." Meiko looks surprised. "Rin, it's not your fault – it's no one's fault, it was an accident -"

Len's greeted with a rush of pain to his head when he "wakes up" in a hospital bed. "What happened?" he asks immediately to the people sitting on his left – Rin; his sister, Kaito; his cousin, and Meiko; Kaito's girlfriend.

Rin's crying, and she keeps saying, "It's all my fault."

Meiko's hugging her gently. "No, Rin, it isn't your fault – stop saying that."

Len's about to ask what's wrong with Rin, but then Kaito says, "Oh, Len. Welcome to the afterlife. We've been waiting."

He's too horrified to respond.

* * *

_the most pointless, plotless oneshot to be written ever. I was inspired by this video I watched last night, of a guy who got a concussion in a skiing accident and ended up with anterograde amnesia and retrograde amnesia._

_I thought it would be fun to type up something pointless in all aspects with Len having amnesia. I love making Kaito a crack character, so here's Kaito being a crack character. I also love Meiko being a crack character too, but I felt she needed to be a more motherly figure in this because I was too lazy to [insert Rin and Len's parents here]._

_oh and by the way, I was awfully lazy (I am abundant with laziness) with research on the topics of concussions and amnesia, so if there are mistakes, don't stab me with pitchforks. just advise me gently._

_I tried third person POV and I failed epically but WHO CARES BECAUSE YOLOSWAGYOLO. I have too much swag for my yolo. I'll share some swag if you review.  
(someone hit me please.) but do review. I love to hear what you guys think. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND YOU SHOULD GO RAPE IT. **thanks infinite times!**_


End file.
